Spider-Man High School Chapter 1
by NachoLena
Summary: Spider-man begins his second day at high school. This is the start of an exciting novel length adventure! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

[Spider-man POV]

Spider-man woke up. It was a normal day or so he thought. He got of his bed and yawned and put on his mask. Normally you would not think he would put on his mask to go to school but he does not go toto regular school in this story but instead he goes to Spider-man High School so he wears it.  
Spider-man walked out of his room and there he saw his two smiling parents named May and Ben. They were standing outside his room and said "happy second day of school Spider-boy," and Spider-man hugged them both because he was loved them.

But then he said "My name is Spider-man not boy."  
"We know," said May, "but you will always be our little Spider-boy."  
"Especially if your penis never grows!" said Ben laughing. Ben gave him a glass of milk. "Drink this so it will grow big and healthy like mine."  
And Spider-man gulped down the glass and ate the toast Aunt May made for him and started to walk to Spider-man High School.

He had bad thoughts. Spider-man did not like when he was called Spider-boy and he did not like when Uncle Ben talked about his penis. Spider-man wished he was a girl so he would not have to worry about these things. He did not have the puberty yet and it was hard to get so he still felt small and his penis did not get very hard either even thos he was in High School. He had seen at the locker rooms when the boys showered that were not him all penises were bigger but not his and he felt a little funny. But he did not laugh.

He was almost to Spider-man High School. He looked around and saw many people because this was the big city and he saw big buildings. he had climbed on them before and it felt free to him to swing using his web which came out of his hand's wrists but also a little came out of his penis when he was excited and a little hard, but it was messy and May told him not too so he doesn't masterbate. He wanted to though because it felt good to him but he kept walking because he was almost at the Spider-man High School and he walked and was in sight of the school and saw his friend named Batman.

"Hello Spider-man" said Batman.  
"Hello Batman" said Spider-man and they started walking together.  
Batman did not walk like a normal person but like a person hunting a deer very carefully but had to go to the bathroom always. That is why he looked the same height as Spider-man but was taller because he had puberty, but Spider-man liked to be with Batman because it made him feel like he had puberty too.  
And the two superheroes walked together passed the other superheroes who also went to Spider-man High School because they are close now. And they talked.

Batman said "I have been working on a very good path to go through the city at night and find drugs." He had a deep voice because of puberty that sounded like he was very serious.  
Spider-man felt a little sad because his friend had done drugs which made him not like everyone else. But because of that he was nice to Spider-man so he was happier overall. "But that is illegal Batman."  
"That is why I beat them gangs up and take them so they can't get kids addicted besides me." said Batman. "No one but me will be bad so I am good in the end."  
They were outside the school now in the front yard which was big and full of students and dirt and green grass and pretty normal for a super hero high school.

And Spider-man looked and saw the different girls who went to his school and he was very good feeling down there. He could see the breasts of Wonder Woman who was very hot but not his type because he like blondes and her hair was black and so he asked batman if he would bang her. Batman nodded but did not say anything because he was a gentleman of the night. He also already had a girl friend named Cat Woman who was in college and stole things because he was bad, but the only one who could control her too.  
Spider-man thought this was very manly and wanted an older girlfriend he could control but didn't have puberty so he only could get with girls his age (14).  
Then Spider-man saw Power Girl and he felt very very good because she had a window in her shirt and you could see a lot of the boobies but not the nipples and also only wore red underwear but unlike batman who also wore his underwear only she didn't have stockings but only very nice long legs that were like white rays of sunshine leading to her vagina. Spider-man could only see her vagina sometimes through but when he did he was happy. Today was not one of those days.  
Batgirl was there too and her breasts were smaller than the others and she was a ginger so she had freckly boobs probably but you couldn't see so no one knew. She seemed kind of nerdy but maybe she was really good at sex because she might have red sex books. Supergirl was there also and the same thing but she was a blond and had skirt so when she flew sometime you saw her underwear but usually not and she didn't have a hole in her shirt so Power Girl was still hotter.  
Spider-man waved the girls and said "what's going on ladies," and they giggled and he hoped that meant they thought he was hot but girls are not very easy to understand. Batman did a little nod at them but didn't look too long because he has a girlfriend and is a gentleman of the night.  
They walked into the enctrance of the school where there was a fight. That happened alot. It was Thor and Flash yelling at each other. Flash and Thor were both jocks which meant they were angry if they didn't play the sports they like and this time was no exception.  
"You smell like semen on your mom's vagina!" Said Flash.  
"No I put on colony I smell good!" said Thor.

Flash was trolling Thor very hard and Thor was getting angry but could not hit Flash so Batman karated Flash to stop the fight and everything was over. Normally Spider-man would have been happier to see them hurt each other because they are lame ass jocks but Batman was a very moral hero.  
"No more fighting kudasigh" said Batman. He knew karates and japonese because he watched a lot of animay.  
They both kept walking and walked straight to their lockers which were almost right next to each but there was an empty locker in between because Spider-man High School isn't too crowded.  
"Well see you in art class" said Spider-man.  
Batman nodded and then quickly left so he could watch anime on his smart pone until art class came because that was the only class he ever went to besides sometimes gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Physics Class  
[Spider-man POV]  
"You have to understand particular matter" said the physics teacher who was old and had wispy hair and just looked goofy overall.  
Spider-man listened intensely to the physics teacher's speech. He liked science very much and want to be good at it like his teacher. His teacher was very good because he was Einstein. Einstein had built a time machine to escape the holocaust and traveled to the todays so that he could teach people super powers so there would never be another Holocost again.  
"Now in order for you class to use your powers you have to understand percolator matter" he said again.  
Flash in the back of the class laughed. "Haha!" he said, laughing.  
Einstein frowned. "Does that word sound funy to yo?" He was not happy.  
"You get detention Flash!"  
"But..." said Flash very quickly because he was fast.  
"No you get dention." Said Einstein.  
And Flash did not say words again for the rest of the class while Einstein taught Spider-man about how to use paretical matter for the powers. Spider-man thought he could slim webs better than ever before and so he shot web as a test but he did not have very much in him so his web dribbled on his desk.  
"Spider-man!" yelled Einstein. "Are you paying attention or JOKING OFF!"  
Spider-man felt bad for making Einstein mad. "I am paying attention."  
"Okay then Spider-man tell me what the root of the factor of particulate matter composer IS!"  
Spider-man did not know what that was so he said "I don't know what that is."  
"Detention!" said Einstein. "How will we ever stop Holocost 2 if you don't even know what the hyper particols are?"  
Spider-man sat the rest of the class sad. Flash deserved detention but Spider-Man did not and felt bad. He wished Batman did not skip class.

[Batman POV]  
Batman was in his bat cave which he got to using the secret trap door in the locker in between his locker and Spider-man's that was empty like always except for the door which doesn't count anyways. There he was watching Lucky Star. He liked the style of characters very much and thought they were cute but he had to watch Lucky Star in the bat cave and not in public because sometimes he masterbated to Konata and he did not want someone to see him masterbating and tell Cat Woman. Batman had actually just finished and then he got a FaceTime from the butler and put it on the screen.  
The butler look down at Batman and said "Batman have you been watching Lucky Star again."  
Batman took his hands out of his pants and said "yes."  
"You know Cat Woman would not be happy with you." said Butler  
Batman said "What is it? Why did you call Butler?"  
"There has been an confirmed alien at the Spider-man High School Batman."  
said Butler.  
"Martian Manhunter is only gay, not dangerous." said Batman. "Gay people do not serve to die Butler."  
"No Batman there is someone else here is the video footage from the sirvalence cameras at Spider-man High School."  
The butler put on the screen the video. For a few seconds it showed the roof and a little black thing on it moving.  
"What was that?"  
"I do not know Batman, besides it being an alien. You must be a detective like your father was and search the school for clues." So Batman finished watching Lucky Star and then used the trapdoor to go back out into the hallway.  
"grah grah grah" said a voice from the end of the hallway  
"SHIT" said batman in response but then remembered he wasn't supposed to curse in school and said shit again but quiter this time.  
"so that was the bat cave huh" said the voice again  
Batman said shit again like he said it the first time even though he know he should not, he was that mad. "Fuck you."  
"grah grah grah" said the voice again stepping out of the shadows.  
It was...  
KILLER CROC! Killer croc had very big green muscles and didn't were clothes in school even though it was against the school rules becuase he wanted to show the muscles off. The teachers did not care because he was big and scary and also his penis was on the inside of him because he is a crocodile so it was okay.  
"Hello batman. grah" said killer cork then laughed. "I have finally found the batcave and now I can get in and steal your porns and dorky animes."  
Batman was so mad he didn't say anything but just punched him and knocked him down and said if anyone took his animes he would kill them.  
Killer croc was on the groundd but not dead only unc.  
Then batman phone rang and it was butler and he said batman you need to get the alien and batman ran upstairs to the roof and looked but it wasn't there. Then he looked back around down and killer crok was gone and only there was some slime left from his body.  
"what happen" said Batman who was calm and quiet but also concerned but mostly happy because if killer croc died he wouldn't need to worry about him taking the porns. Batman walked back down into the bat cave.  
Then somewhere outside the school killer croc body was being slowly moved outside by something undetachable.


End file.
